


I'm Horny As Hell!

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2011, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Boyd, Beta Cora, Beta Erica, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Malia, Beta Peter, Beta Peter Hale, Beta Vernon Boyd, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Delta Scott, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Erica has a secret, Everyone's easily agitated, F/M, Full Moon, Gen, Good Peter, Hunter Allison, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, No one is surprised, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant Erica, Pregnant Scott, Scott has a craving for peanut butter, Scott's the worst of them, Teen Pregnancy, Top Isaac, Top Isaac Lahey, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is taking a toll on Scott- he's snappier than usual. Erica has a secret- something Scott figures out easily. All Scott wants is to have Werewolf sex under the full moon- Isaac's afraid of hurting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Horny As Hell!

It's the day of the full moon. The wolves are restless and easily agitated. Scott is the worst out of all of them. He cried while watching Finding Nemo and yelled at Isaac for making him fat.

"I think I'll stay with Scott tonight." Isaac said to Derek. "The Moon's really taking a toll on him." Derek nodded.

"That's a good idea. I don't know how he'll handle the full moon so be prepared." He responded. Scott rummaged through the kitchen cabinet looking for more peanut butter.

"Scott, you've already had three jars of peanut butter." Boyd pointed out.

"So?" Scott demanded.

"Maybe you should lay off." Boyd suggested.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up and help me find more peanut butter!" Scott snapped and then burst into tears. "All I want is some fucking peanut butter, is that too much to ask? What I'm too fucking fat for one more jar of peanut butter?"

"No, Scott I didn't mean- there are two jars in the fridge." Boyd relented. Scott smiled and squealed.

"Thanks Boyd, you're the best!" He said as he opened the refrigerator. Boyd shook his head as he watched his Pack Mate eat peanut butter with his finger. Erica came into the kitchen looking exhausted.

"I'm so hungry!" She groaned.

"Morning Babe." Boyd greeted.

"Fuck you!" Erica hissed before pulling out a tub of Rocky Road ice cream. Scott's eyes widened as he pointed at her.

"You!" He shouted. "You're pregnant!" 

"What? No!" Erica argueed.

"Yes you are! You just told Boyd "fuck you" like I do to Isaac every five seconds, you can't stand the smell of eggs, you've been throwing up in the morning, you look exhausted, and you're eating ice cream- at noon. You. Are. Pregnant." Scott reasoned. Erica pouted.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Pregnant people can sniff out other pregnant people. Even though you look mad tired you've got that pregnancy glow or whatever." Scott answered. "How long?"

"Two and a half months." Erica answered.

"You've been training while pregnant!?" Boyd demanded. Erica flinched and her eyes watered.

"Yes." She said before the water works started. "I didn't want to sit out and I was afraid to tell you guys. Please don't be mad at me!" 

"I'm not mad Baby." Boyd responded as he tried to soothe her. Scott grabbed two spoons and the abandoned ice cream and peanut butter.

"Come on. We'll be hormonal, pregnant, teenage Werewolves together." He said. Erica laughed and followed him out.

"Congratulations!" The rest of the Pack shouted. 

"You don't look suprised." Erica noted.

"You and Boyd fuck at least once a day." Cora spoke.

"We figured you would be the first to have a bun in the oven." Isaac added.

"But this means no more training for you either and you can pull out of school when you start showing." Derek said.

" _Please_ , all those years of having epilepsy. I can handle a little name calling and rumors." Erica laughed.

"You won't have too." Lydia responded.

"Cause we'll kick anyone's ass who tries to mess with you." Boyd promised. Erica smiled and kissed his cheek. Boyd sat next to Cora and Erica next to him. Scott sat next to Erica and Isaac sat on his other side. 

"You do realize now we have two hormonal and pregnant teenagers to deal with." Peter pointed out. Derek and Jackson groaned.

Scott kissed across Isaac's neck as he felt the Moon rise.

"Scott, maybe we shouldn't." Isaac said. Scott pulled away.

"What?" He demanded.

"I mean- Scotty you're pregnant. I don't want to lose control and hurt you." Isaac explained.

"Isaac, I am pregnant. I'm fat, I throw up every morning, I have weird cravings and mood swings, and I'm horny as hell. Do not tell me you won't fuck me, especially on a full moon, because I am pregnant. I swear I will rip your dick off and feel no remorse if you do." Scott growled. "I'm not fragile- I'm a Werewolf. You don't have to control yourself all the time. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose and I'll heal." 

"Okay." Isaac breathed. Scott smirked and kissed Isaac hungrily. Isaac responded immediately and kissed back just as hungry. Scott pushed him back onto the bed and kissed down his neck.

"Mine." He growled and bit Isaac's neck.

"Fuck." Isaac gasped. "Scott…" He laid down on the bed with Scott on top of him- sucking bruises into his neck. Isaac rolled his hips slowly into Scott's. "Fuck, can't wait." He ripped off Scott's pants and then hastily kicked off his own. He probably should have prepped Scott- and he would have if he hadn't felt the strong pull to shift and claim his Mate. His beautiful Mate that was currently baring their first cub. He took the time to put lube on his cock before entering Scott. Scott cried out in both pain and pleasure. It burned but it also felt like Isaac wasn't moving fast enough.

"Come _on_ Isaac." Scott groaned as he pushed down and forced more of Isaac into himself. When Isaac finally bottomed out Scott groaned and rocked his hips. "Gonna ride you." He put his hands on Isaac's chest- forcing him to lay down as he lifted his body and dropped back down. Isaac whined, his mouth slack and opened wide as he watched Scott. Scott's wolf keened and he set a fast, hard pace not caring if he bruised or how much it would hurt in the morning. Isaac sat up and kissed Scott hungrily.

"Doing so good." He mumbled. "Ride me so well." Scott's mouth dropped open as he began to pant. His hand wrapped tightly in Isaac's hair- claws digging into his scalp.

"Izzie, gonna cum. 'M gonna cum." He warned.

"Yeah?" Isaac asked as his hand wrapped around Scott's cock. "You gonna cum for me? Like a good little Mate. Come on Baby, cum for me." Scott threw his head back and cried out as he came. Isaac surged forwards and kissed him as he came as well. Scott yawned as he finally came down. Isaac manoeuvred them onto their sides so he could roll his hips into Scott's. He felt a hand run through his hair.

They fell asleep with Isaac still inside Scott.


End file.
